Eymas Sector
The Eymas Sector is a star system within the Vyken Galaxy. It consists of nine planets, six of which are habitable. Magic has made space travel possible between the planets of the system, though with the recent and unexpected regulation of chrono, all interstellar activity has come to a screeching halt. Philo and Krates Philo and Krates are the twin suns that orbit each other at the heart of the Eymas Sector. Though Philo is a larger star than Krates, both suns dwarf nearly all of the planets in the Sector. Ophilios The planet nearest to the twin suns, Ophilios is a name that means Every-Light. The name is apt, for Ophilios is never dark. There is no nighttime on Ophilios, only the burning heat of Philo and Krates. Ophilios is mostly a desert planet, though oasises are dotted across the sands of the world. Praskia The second planet from the suns, Praskia is a calming planet.The world is covered in dense forests and grasslands, broken apart by mighty rivers and valleys. Praskia tends to be a popular tourist destination owing to its peaceful and scenic environment. Mikrothan An unihabitable planet and the third from the two suns. Mikrothan is the smallest planet in the Eymas Sector, so small that it even orbits Praskia and is often considered one of its moons. The air of Mikrothan has the largest concentration of Compound C9BB2B known in the system. Because of this, breathing in the planet's atmosphere is incredibly toxic and nearly immediately fatal. This has made exploration of the planet impossible except by machine. Thalassa Thalassa is the fourth planet from the twin suns of the Eymas Sector. The entire surface of the world is covered in lukewarm, roiling oceans. There is not a single speck of land above sea level in Thalassa. Because of this, all of its inhabitants must be able to survive underwater. Most do so through their biology, though some use magic in order to sustain themselves under the mighty seas. Panpyr The planet of Panpyr seems similar to Praskia at first. It is covered in fresh, fast-growing forests and dense vegetation. However, all of Panpyr's inhabitants live underground, and for good reason. Every year, a giant wildfire razes across the world, devouring the surface of the planet and leaving behind a thick, unbreathabe smog. This smog persists for months at a time, and though the wildlife quickly regenerates, it is much safer for the people of Panpyr to live beneath the surface. Vouno The sixth planet from the twin suns, the surface of the planet Vouno is extremely hazardous. The entire planet is covered in craggy mountains, cliffs, and uneven ground. The inhabitants of Vouno have quite wisely chosen to live in the system of caves and caverns that snake through the various rock formations of the planet. Skoria The seventh planet from the twin suns, the entire surface of the world of Skoria is covered in churning lava and slag. For this reason, it is uninhabitable and unexplorable. Even getting close to the scorching hot seas of magma would cause the most heat-resistant technology (or person) to burn. Anemodis The eigth planet from the twin suns, Anemodis seems innocent enough. The landscape is healthy and more varied than any other planet in the Sector, ranging from vast grasslands to roiling oceans to deserts full of dunes. However, when explorers attempted to land on Anemodis, they discovered why it was impossible to live there. The atmosphere of Anemodis is vicious. Near-constant gusts of wind blow at impossible speeds across the ground, while torrential thunderstorms ravage the air. All of these forces of nature are mostly hidden by the inconspicuous clouds that cover much of the planet. Kryacher The planet furthest from the twin suns of the Sector, Kryacher is almost completely covered in ice and snow. Glaciers, ice floes, and frozen oceans dominate the world, making it a harsh and unforgiving place. Despite this, life flourishes on Kryacher, and though it is not the most popular place to visit, those who live on the planet believe it to have a certain charm the rest of the Sector doesn't have. Category:Vyken System Category:Chromic